A Wolf's Tale
by Thewolfpack
Summary: A story on what happens to Remus after the 6th book. Him dealing with the deaths of certain people. Note: You should have read all of the HP books, I wouldn't want to spoil anything. There, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Sadly, I don't own any of these characters, I'm not J.K. Rowlling (I wish... come on, if I was why would I be writing this when I could be writingthe 7th book!)

All reviews welcome, this is my first story, so I would love any reviews.

-----

Lupin saw Harry leave the funeral early, and didn't bother to follow him. On second thought, maybe I ought to say something to Harry about Dumbledore. As he began to rise, he realized that he wouldn't be able to find it in his heart to do so. So he sank back into his chair.

"Remus, you all right?" questioned Tonks, noticing his movements.

He forced a smile and answered.

"Yes, I'm fine."

As he turned his head, his eyes met hers, it felt as is she was looking right through him. He quickly broke the connection, only it was too late.

"Remus, what's wrong, and don't say 'nothing' 'cause I know when your lying."

Bowing his head in search of an answer only, he was unable to find one.

"I shouldn't be here," he said, turning his head towards Rufus Scrimgeour.

" Remus, don't do this to yourself, you have every right to be here." Snapped Tonks. "Just because of your… your condition, it doesn't mean you can't pay your respects towards Dumbledore as well."

"No, honestly… I should go, besides I should go talk to Harry before he leaves."

He didn't like to lie, but he knew he should go. He didn't feel like being spotted by the Ministry.

Before he got up, he took one last glance at Tonks. She was mad at him, he could tell, but it seemed like she was going to spare him from one of her lectures about how he was always putting himself down and never giving himself enough credit.

Just as he looked away, he could have swore he saw something like tears forming in her eyes.

Back as his house, he checked the lunar charts. He had one week till the next full moon. He planed to visit St. Mungo's for the wolfsbane potion, he knew this would be an extremely painful transformation. It was always worse when someone was killed. He remembered how painful it had been when his parents died, next when James and Lily were killed. Thank goodness he had Sirius with him, otherwise he wondered how much damage he would have done to himself. Then there was Sirius's death, he still had a scar on his stomach from that transformation. Normally he is by himself, but he couldn't think what might happen during this transformation, that's why he was going to take the wolfsbane potion.

For the next few days, Lupin traveled back and forth to receive the potion, and on the day of the full moon the nurse told him it was in fact, going to be painful.

When he arrived back at his house he was surprised to see Tonks. She was in the kitchen preparing a light meal for him before his transformation. He had to think of a way to get her to leave, he didn't want her to be here when it happened.

"Tonks," he paused "please —"

"No, I'm here to help you Remus, I don't want to go through this alone."

That was exactly what he didn't want to hear. He had to try again.

"Tonks listen, I don't want you to stay. I know what you want, and I… I can't give you what you're looking for. I'm —"

"Remus Lupin!" She shouted, cutting him off.

He knew he had pinched a nerve. He also knew the sun was setting soon.

"You don't give yourself enough credit!"

He knew he had to do something quick.

"Tonks please, you can stay for the transformation from human to werewolf, but promise me you'll leave after that." Pleaded Lupin.

"Agreed, but I'm going to come back to check on you."

"Fine, but give me a few days before you do, please," he begged.

"Alright."

He grabbed a large bowl of water and some newspaper. He could feel Tonks staring at him before he went down the stairs.

Please don't follow me. That's the last thing he needed, Tonks following him into the basement. Placing the bowl of water on the floor, he began to unfold the newspaper and spread it on the floor. He looked through his little window, only to see that the sun was going to set at any moment. "Damn!" he muttered to himself. Cursing himself as he ran up the two flights of stairs towards his bedroom. He had to get out of his robes. After he finished changing in to worn and tattered clothes, he ran down the stairs and almost hit Tonks. "Sorry about that." "No its ok, its my fault, I wasn't paying attention." "Um Tonks, about what's going to happen tonight. I thought I should warn you so you…er … don't worry about me." "Explain" said Tonks in an unsure tone. "Well, you might here some moaning while I go from human to… werewolf, then maybe a howl or two when the change is complete, oh don't forget to go. Please don't come down, no matter what you hear. Promise." He couldn't be too careful. 

_If she comes down, she'll meet a full-grown werewolf, I can't take any risks._

"I promise I won't venture down the basement, and I'll go as soon as I hear you howl." 

Heading down the stairs, he hoped that this wouldn't scare Tonks, she did look a little nervous. As he gave his wand to Tonks he thought,

_No risks tonight._

Back up stairs, Tonks saw the sun set. She knew that Remus would be changing soon. Then there it was. She could hear him moaning, she felt so bad, she knew what he was going through was very painful, especially tonight. She also knew that when someone was here he tried so hard not to scream, no matter how painful it was. He's such a gentleman.

Back in the basement Remus let out a howl that pierced the silence. He began to pace, wondering when the worst come. As the night wore on he could feel the wolf-ish side wanting to take over. The wolf wanted out, and so he fought it, fought himself. He knew better then to do that, he was going to be sorry later on, but he couldn't stop.

Finally he calmed down to the point, that maybe he could fall asleep.

----

So, what did ya think? Should I post another chapter? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of those who reviewed, (and those who are in the process of reviewing) I hope you like this chapter, I don't think I'll be able to get the next one up for awhile. (blame school, I do) Oh and don't forget to review! Thanks.

Disclaimer: Same as before, I still don't own any of the characters.

----

Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked up at his window, it was daylight.

_But how long have I been down here?_

Water. He was thirsty, as he moved towards the bowl of water a sharp pain shot through his back.

"Ouch!" he yelled, tears began form in his eyes.

_Yes, this is a truly painful transformation._

He decided to try and go back to sleep.

"NOOOOOO!" Shouted Lupin.

He sat up and looked around, it was a dream. No, it was a nightmare. Poor Dumbledore, being killed by someone he truly believed had changed.

As he tried to figure out just how long he had been down in the basement. His answer came sooner then he had expected.

"Remus… Lupin" said Tonks, sounding a bit worried. "How long have you been down here?"

"Since the full moon." He said, realizing how hoarse his voice was.

"3 days!" said Tonks, trying not to yell.

_Has it been that long? 3 days, really. It couldn't have been that long._

She tried to help him stand, but she was having a hard time. His bones were sore and tired. Tonks gave up and used her wand to conjure up a stretcher for Remus.

Lupin found himself in his bed, as he went to get up, he felt a hand on his shoulder trying to stop him. It was Tonks.

"Lupin, you need to rest before you do anything."

"Tonks, I've been sleeping for 3 days, I think I need food more then anything else."

"Then you wait here. I'll go and find you something to eat." As she said that she turned on her heels heading toward the stairs.

_She'll be back soon. There's no food down there._

Just then.

"Remus where's all the food?" questioned Tonks.

"I… I don't have any." He said, praying that Tonks wouldn't question him as to why he didn't.

_The Ministry was making it very hard to find a job._

"Right. I guess I'll have to go out and get some. You wait here. Got it?"

"No, I can't ask you to pay for my food. Its not —"

"Your not asking me, I'm telling you. Now sit, good boy, stay!" Commanded Tonks, "now beg."

"Do I look like a dog?" Asked Remus. "Don't answer that!"

Remus smiled to himself, even let out a laugh.

_Wow, she's such a great friend. Just a friend, nothing more, besides, I'm too old, I've got no money, and I'm too dangerous._

He had to keep telling himself that Tonks was just a friend, nothing more. He decided that he should go back to bed, besides Tonks would have a fit if he didn't.

He was dreaming about what happened the night of Dumbledore's death, but for some reason, Greyback kept appearing. Then he heard someone calling his name.

"Remus, Remus, shhh. Its me —"

Lupin woke with a jump. It was Tonks.

"Remus, sorry but I had to wake you up. What would you like to eat?"

"Toast… with jam." He said, it came out wrong, he didn't intend for it to sound like a command.

"Here we are, toast with jam." Said Tonks, sounding quite proud.

Lupin took a slice, but ate in silence. Still wondering why Greyback had continued to show up in his dreams. Then it hit him.

"Bill, Bill Weasley. How is he? What happened during the full moon?" said Remus, sounding concerned.

"I… I don't know." Said Tonks, "There haven't been any owls since the full moon."

"Oh," he whispered. "Do you have an owl I could use?"

"Yeah, I'd have to go and get him."

Lupin got right to work on his letter to Arthur Weasley.

"_Dear Arthur,_

_I was wondering what happened to Bill during the full moon. I'm so sorry that this happened to your son. I don't think that he would be a full werewolf because he wasn't attacked by a werewolf during a full moon. He certainly has a unique condition._

_Sincerely, _

_Remus Lupin."_

Lupin attached the letter to the owl's leg and told him to take it directly to Arthur Weasley.

Back in the living room, Remus was pacing, hoping the owl had made it safely.

"Remus, stop worrying. The owl has probably made its way to the house and is on its way back with a letter." Said Tonks, trying to reassure Remus. But didn't seem to be working.

"What if the owl got lost or what if the owl never made it to the Weasley's?"

**CRASH!**

"Tonks! What in heaven's happened?"

"I dropped the bowl on the floor. Reparo! There, all better."

"Are you alright? Did you drop in –"

"I'm fine."

"Good." Said Remus, feeling reassured.

It was almost 10:30pm.

_Time for bed, beside, what else am I gonna do? Yeah, sleep sounds good. _

Walking up the stairs towards his bedroom, he couldn't help but think about Bill and the owl. Entering his room, he removed his robes and put on an extra long t-shirt. Instead of walking to the bed, he kept walking towards the balcony.

Knock Knock Knock

"Remus, I brought up dinner, you forgot to eat."

"Come in." Lupin said as he walked towards the door.

As Tonks walked towards Lupin, she stopped.

"What is it?" Asked Lupin.

There was no answer, just the movement of her head as she looked down.

Damn! 

He was just wearing a long t-shirt.

_At least it goes down to my knees. _

Walking forwards towards Tonks, who looked completely lost.

"So what did you bring me?"

"Soup."

_A one-word answer, I've got to improve this._

"What kind of soup."

"Um… good soup."

"Thanks, I can't wait to have some."

"Right, well I should get going. See you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night." He said.

_Well, that went smooth. I'll try the soup._

As he ate the soup, which didn't taste half bad. When he was done helped himself to a roll. Feeling better, he decided to try and sleep.

"Remus!" Yelled Tonks, "Remus wake-up. There's an owl down here for you."

He literally jumped out of bed, threw his robes and dashed down the stairs. Straight into the kitchen.

"The… owl…." He managed to say in-between gasps for air.

"Here's the letter." Said Tonks in a calm voice.

_How could she be so calm? Girls. _

He carefully opened the letter only to find it was very short.

_"Remus,_

_I'll meet you at your place, around noon today. I'd rather talk about it._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur Weasley."_

It was 9am. He had 4 hours to wait.

----

See that lil blue button, push it and submit a review! Thanks for reading again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. _Review, you know ya wanna..._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own them and it likely that I never will.

Feel free to leave reviews and let me know what you think. _(they make my day!)_

----

"Remus, I've got to leave for work. But I'll see if I can take a lunch break." Said Tonks.

"No, its alright, I'll explain everything to you when you get back."

"_Everything?_"

"Yes, everything." He said, trying to sound convincing, he actually didn't want her to be here for the discussion.

"Ok, I'll see you later." And then, she disapperated.

_What to do, what to do. Well I could always clean the place up._

Then he decided to clean the kitchen, he figured that would take the most time. As he began, he decided to bewitch one sponge to clean the dishes and another sponge to clean the counters. Then he bewitched a mop to wash the floor. When the dishes were done, he decided that it would take long to put them away by hand, so, that's what he did.

_Besides, I've loads of time to kill._

When he had finished with the kitchen, he moved on to the den, where he kept all of his books. He had a ton of books, and plenty about werewolves. Tonks always said that he had to many for his own good, and she was probably right. He started by cleaning out cobwebs and the dust bunnies. He then bewitched the books to put themselves in alphabetical order. Then he turned to his desk, grabbed all of the papers and some how managed to shove them into the drawer.

Moving on to the living room, he bewitched the vacuum so it wasn't as loud when he used it. Next, he tried to remove some of the stains from the rug, and fix a few of the tares in the couch. And to add the finishing touch, he dusted off the coffee table.

_There're all done. No, wait I still have to do the bathroom. Ew, well, he might have to use it._

Deciding that he wasn't going to clean anything by hand, he bewitched everything. The mop, sponge, window cleaner, the paper towels, and the light to fix itself.

_Ha, if my old charms professor could see me now, he would be so proud._

With that done, he checked the clock and plopped down on the couch.

_Half an hour till he arrives. Well, I could always make lunch. Lets see what Tonks bought at the store. Cheese, bread, EW tofu? What's this for, she actually planned to eat this stuff? Its not even real meat! I'll just make some sandwiches._

As he finished preparing the sandwiches, he heard someone approaching the door, thanks to his acute senses.

"Come in," said Remus, "the door is unlocked."

"Ah, Remus my old friend." Said Arthur in a very welcoming tone. "Good to see you."

Remus spun around just in time to greet him with a hug.

"So how are you?" Questioned Remus.

"Good, how 'bout you?" Asked Arthur, who couldn't help noticing that Remus was looking pale and still looked skinny for someone his age.

"Oh I'm fine, but how is Bill?"

"Well, I'll get right to it. He didn't have to go through the transformation, and it's likely that he never will."

"That great news." Said Remus.

Then Arthur's smile began to disappear.

"What else happened?" Asked Remus, sensing that Arthur hadn't told him everything.

Arthur's head turned away, he was staring at something or rather staring into space. "He is going to have those scars for the rest of his life" His voice was barely above a whisper now, "and…. and he'll never be able to have kids…."

Remus felt as though someone had just slapped him in the face, really hard. Normally he was good at comforting people _(not like that)_, but now, he had no idea what to say.

"What about Fleur? Does she still want to marry Bill?"

"Yes, she does and Molly isn't too keen about it, but if that's what Bill wants she's willing to accept her into the family."

"That's good to know. What about you, how do you feel about Bill getting married?"

Arthur hesitated for a few seconds.

"I really think that its great she still wants to marry him, but I don't think that they should rush into this marriage. I mean, I think they should wait until he's completely recovered, yeah know."

"True, but I think they're rushing because theses are such uncertain times, and you never know if everyone is going to come home at the end of the day." Remus surprised that he said this. Its not like Arthur didn't know that.

"How are you and Tonks doing?"

Remus was totally surprised by this question; he hadn't planned on being asked how things were between them.

"Tonks and I were never together, its not that I don't like her but, look at me."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, I'm a bloody werewolf!"

"Look at Fleur, she still loves Bill, even though he'll never, never…." Arthur couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

Remus knew what he meant.

"I know, but its totally different, Bill's not a full werewolf, he's not… he's not dangerous, plus he's got a job." Remus felt himself losing his temper and his voice rising, and the last thing he wanted was for Arthur to be angry with him.

" Bill," Arthur started, his voice also began to rise. "Lost his job, because of what happened!"

Remus bowed his head in shame, "I had no idea. I really sorry this happened to your son."

"Its not your fault, Bill knew what he was getting himself into, when he joined the Order."

Remus looked at the clock, 1:34.

_I probably should offer him one of the sandwiches I made._

"Are you hungry, I made some sandwiches if you want."

"Uh, sure." After all it was past lunch and he hadn't eaten yet.

They both ate in silence, neither of them could think of something to say.

"I ought to go, Molly is going to wonder where I went. Thanks for the lunch; I'll see you around. Ok."

"Thanks for coming, yeah, I'll see you around."

Remus lead Arthur to the door, they shook hands, and then a faint _pop_ told Remus that Arthur was gone.

----

So, how was it? Wortthy of a review? _Please say yes, please say yes..._ Should I make the chapters shorter so I can update more often? Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait, I had a horrible case of writers block. Then again it could have also been the fact that the teachers decided to give us a ton of homwork on our first week of school. Anyway when the writting is underlined, thats what Tonks is thinking. And for those of you who had the question of why Bill can't have kids, you'll find you answer in this chapter. (and if you still don't know why, then you have issues..) Don't be afraid to review!

And a big thanks to Periwinkle4444, who has helped me sooooo much with this whole story writing thing.

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, any of them. So deal with it and don't sue me.

----

Remus turned around and slowly walked towards his study, where he kept all of his books. He grabbed random book and turned to sit on the couch, where he curled up and began to read.

" Hey! I'm back!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Remus looked up from his book and glanced at the clock, 5:38.

_Wow, I've been reading that long. Time really does fly!_

"Have you eaten yet?" No answer came. "That's a stupid question, you never eat unless I force you."

She heard a chuckle from the other room.

"Get over here and help me make something to eat!"

Remus had to laugh, but when he heard that last phrase, he jumped up and quickly walked to the kitchen. Tonks couldn't cook for crap. Not that she would want to.

"Coming _mother_" He said.

I'm gonna murder that kid. Oh shit! I _am_ thinking like his mother. I blame him for bring this upon me.

"There you are-"

"Yes, here I am, now you wanted me to help you with cooking?" He said with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Well yes, unless you like everything well-done?"

"Are you threatening me with food?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

_Why can't women just give us straight answers, they've got to make every thing so confusing!_

"Well, in that case I guess I should help. Considering that this is my place, and you're the one looking after it." Said Remus, trying to get out of helping.

"You have a point, now start cooking." Commanded Tonks.

"Cooking what exactly?"

He's just trying to annoy me. And damn! It's working!

"Honestly, if you want someone to help you, you've got to tell them what you want them to do. Otherwise their no help." He said slyly, still trying to get out of helping, and it wasn't working.

"You are no help." She said, "You wise mouth." Then she made it clear by jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"Ok, ok. You win," He said while throwing his hands up. "What shall I do?"

"First you can stop asking questions, then you can get a bowl and begin to prepare a salad."

"But, I don't like salads." Complained Remus, acting a little boy.

He is doing this purposely, I swear.

"Too bad. Do it anyway."

There was awkward silence, till Tonks felt the need to break it.

This silence is going to drive me nuts!

"So, how was you little talk with Arthur?"

Remus was hoping she wouldn't ask, or at least he was praying for it to happen later. He hadn't thought of a way tell her, with out making a big deal. But this whole ordeal was a big deal.

"It was good, yeah know."

"Actually, I don't know. Could you explain what you talked about, so I could, ah… get a better understanding of what made it so good?" Tonks was hoping that he would get the hint and tell her what they talked about, because it must have been bad because Remus never joked around anymore, unless he was hiding something.

_Well, here goes nothing. Actually, here goes everything, funny how it works eh? This can't be good; I'm talking to myself…_

"Bill didn't have to go through the, ah" He was stalling, and she knew it. "The transformations during the full moon, and he said that it is likely that he never will have to." Ok, he felt better now that he got that part of his chest.

"That's great news," Remus's smile began disappear. "That's not all, what aren't you telling me?"

Usually he is very good at hiding things from people, and making up lies of why he can't tell them when they ask. But when Tonks is around, its like she is able to get information out of him so easily. He didn't understand how she could do that.

"Well, you know how I can't have kids because of my condition right?"

"Yeah, Remus what are you trying to say?"

_This just keeps getting harder and harder._

"Bill won't be able to have kids because of the lycanthropy, ever." After hearing it once, he thought that it was hard enough, but to repete it to someone that same day, it was just deppressing.

Tonks hands immidiatly flew to her mouth. She grabbed Remus and pulled him in for a hug and she just started crying, right there on his shoulder.

_Okay, what do I do now? Rub her back, that's what I'll do._

Why am I crying. Was it because Bill couldn't have kids? Or was it for some other reason that she didn't know of. It's got to be a combination of both. But I didn't cry when I found out that Remus couldn't have kids. Perhaps it was because Bill was going to be married. Wait.

Tonks finally let got of Remus, which to him was a good thing.

"Is Bill still going to marry Fleur?"

Remus had been dreading this question, silently hoping that she wouldn't ask.

"Yes, Bill still plans on marrying Fleur, even though Molly doesn't think it was a good idea."

Tonks was confused. Why wouldn't Molly want Fleur to marry Bill? Everyone knows that Molly wasn't crazy about the idea to begin with, but wasn't it a good thing that they still wanted to get married?

"But, I don't understand. Why doesn't Molly want them to get married?"

He didn't want to get into this conversation because it was a touchy subject and it might develop into a conversation about why he wouldn't start a relationship with her.

"I'm not sure really," he was trying so hard not to look her in the eyes. "I'm guessing it's something to do with the war." He was also trying not to say that it might have something to do with his condition.

"Oh," Its not that Tonks thought he was lying, but she could tell that he was holding something back.

I'll ask him about when he feels like taking about. Otherwise he would just pull away farther. Sometimes it's so easy to get him to talk about his feelings and get him to open up about what's on his mind. Then there were those other times when it was just impossible to get a word out of him. 

----

So was it worth the wait? I think I see the end of this in site, maybe two more chapters. I'm still unsure. So tell me what you think and review, because you will feel better once you do.


End file.
